Love Letters
by Fading to Black
Summary: In which no one wants to help Yuuno. Hints of romance.


"An so I want your help. Please!" Yunno bowed slightly, his consternation showing on his face as he plead to Chrono. The long-haired librarian of the Infinity Library had finally found an enemy his books couldn't explain to him, that his protecting, defensive mind found unfathomable.

"Ah, but I haven't talked to her in over a year. I'm not sure how I could approach this." Chrono said, turning to look out the view port to the space of the inter-dimension space. It was that captivating red it had always been. Speaking of red...he turned back to Yunno. "But I know someone who might."

Later, a frazzled Yunno looked up from the tattered piece of paper he held, trying to make sense of the directions he didn't quite understand. Chrono had refused to tell him who he would be meeting, only that they would be able to help him.

Eventually, when he was on the verge of pulling his hair out, someone walked up and bumped into him from behind, sending them both sprawling to the ground with a grunt and a muffled oath. Yunno sat up, rubbing his head and laughing nervously. "Sorry, miss."

The girl-a blonde who looked vaguely familiar-leaned up and pointed her face away from Yunno defiantly. "It's alright. It was my fault anyway."

Yunno sighed. Then he asked. "Do you happen to know where 247 Yarmouth Drive is?"

The girl considered it for a second. Then, she responded with an air of amused curiosity. "Yeah. Take a left near the end of this street. Then a right. Another right. A left, and walk up the street. It should be on the left, I believe."

"Thank you! My name is Yunno Scrya. And you?" Yunno asked, now standing with a hand extended to the girl.

"Arisa Bannings." She said, as she pulled harshly on the hand and got up. It was all Yunno could do not to stumble in surprise at the name of Nanoha's childhood friend. Instead, he sent a smile in her direction as she walked away. Then he turned and continued to walk down the street to find the house of this so called 'helper' of Chrono's.

So one can imagine Yunno's surprise as he came face to face with Admiral Lindy Harlaown as she opened the door for him. "Yunno-kun!" She said hapily. "What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" She said cheerfully, opening the door for him.

Outwardly, he projected an aura of comfortable charm as he stepped over the threshold to the Harlaowns' little abode. Inwardly, he was extremely confused by the certain turn of events. Indeed, he had to will his feet to move. Who did Chrono think could help him here, if he himself couldn't help him? Unfortunately for him, his answer came rather quickly.

"I'm home." A voice called from the direction of the door. Heavy footsteps sounded as the door swung shut. Yunno recognized that voice. It was then he decided that the next time he saw Chrono, the Enforcer was going to end up as mincemeat. Leaving aside the fact that he was weak at offensive magics... Well, he'd work out something. As the librarian of the Infinity Library, by definition he had infinity's worth of knowledge available to him when he got home.

The person who the voice belonged to began to turn the corner, and Yuuno found himself face-to-face with Agent Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Two hours and a few cups of tea later, Yuuno finally got to the topic that he'd been avoiding during his small talk. His manner changed abruptly to reflect his tension and inner trepidation. He sat back and studied Fate for a long moment.

She returned his scrutiny, and he sighed. "Fate, I need your help."

She took a sip of water, eying Yuuno suspiciously. "What kind of help?

An hour and another two cups of tea led to this.

"No." Fate said through her clenched teeth.

"No?" Yuuno appealed to her, desperately.

"No." Fate said again, walking out of the room. "Go figure it out yourself."

Nanoha, who had been listening in, just shook her head at Yuuno before following Fate out of the room.

Yuuno's shoulders slumped as he admitted defeat in detail to the girl quite possibly in the best position to help him, were so so inclined.

* * *

><p>"No! Of course not!" Hayate threw her hands up in surprise at Yuuno's request. "If you want that that badly, then be a man and do it yourself! I have work I need to do!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Do it yourself, ferret-boy." Vita grumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"EHHHH?" Rein flew out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Agito glared at Yuuno. "What, are you an idiot? No way."<p>

* * *

><p>"No." Said Signum.<p>

* * *

><p>"With all due respect, it wouldn't be the same if someone besides yourself did it. So go on, shoo! And don't come back until you've done it!" Shamal grinned at the ever-more distressed Yuuno.<p>

Yuuno just sighed and walked out of the hospital room. He was too drained mentally for another appeal to Shamal, let alone a plea, assuming he could find someone to ask. Even so, he could imagine their negative response. Everyone had said the same things, and he had to come to terms with it, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

Fine then. If no one would help him, he'd just have to take their advice and help himself, even indirectly as he was too chicken too ask upfront.

Later that day, Zafira found a note by his workspace, pausing when he saw the unfamiliar, angular script. He sniffed. Yuuno? Possibly handled the paper, since he brought paper from the Infinity Library's endless stores when he visited, but the scent was fresh. then again, so was Arf's. There were many other scents, but they were a little older. The note read _Training Field Six; 20:00 _

At 7:30, he made his excuses to Hayate and the Wolkenritter, and went to the field. It was empty and dark, so he turned on the lights and waited. Maybe she was late?

Arf got to the training field a few minutes later. Fate's behavior confused her. She almost seemed to know something that Arf didn't, something lying just beyond her senses. That baffled her even more. What was this secret?

She skidded to a stop somewhere about the midline of the field, where her amber eyes met a pair of dark blue ones. To his credit, Zafira wasn't as surprised at her presence as he might have been, but there was still the question of why they were there in the first place. The note had been dreadfully unspecific.

"So whoever called me here called you too?" Arf had gotten her breathing under control during the staring fit. Even so, her heart had yet to stop pounding.

"I guess." Zafira sat back on his haunches, regarding Arf with a critical eye. She shook out her damp fur, and he could not look away.

"So-"

* * *

><p>"So you chickened out, eh?" Nanoha said to Yuuno.<p>

"I didn't just chicken out! I just..." Yuuno shook his head and sighed.

"Ah right! So you ferreted out!" Nanoha replied while putting her hand to her chin, grinning.

Yuuno glared. "Alright! Alright! Enough already! I-" he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I chickened out."

Nanoha laughed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yuuno said nothing. "You know, you still may have gotten them together." Nanoha went on more seriously. "They looked like they were curious about each other and they've been spending a lot of time together. You do realize that I can find this stuff out because I'm Fate's best friend, as well as Hayate's and Vita's!"

"So it wasn't a complete fail?"

"Nope!" Nanoha said, popping the 'p'. "Doesn't mean that you are any less of a dunce though."

"Gee, thanks."

Nanoha walked away and Yuuno suddenly decided what his next project was going to be. So, he turned to his friends for help.

* * *

><p>"No." Fate said through her clenched teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Of course not!" Hayate threw her hands up at Yuuno's request. "If you want that that badly, then be a man and do it yourself! I have work I need to do!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Do it yourself, ferret-boy." Vita grumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"EHHHH?" Rein flew out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Agito glared at Yuuno. "What, are you an idiot? No way."<p>

* * *

><p>"No." Said Signum.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that obviously didn't work. Yuuno sighed and took out his pen. Time to start drafting.<p> 


End file.
